The New Power
by Mark-Mcknight
Summary: 35 years after Leo defeated Gideon, the new, third generation charmed ones face a new evil. AU.
1. Prologue A Broken Power

**A/N: **Hey everybody! This is my first Charmed Fic… Actually it's the first fic I've ever posted on ffnet so please be kind and review! I really appreciate comments from readers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Charmed and I'm not making any money out of this… blah blah blah… disclaimers suck

**Prologue: A Broken Power**

Mark lay on the bed in his bedroom. He was staring blankly at the ceiling. Mark was a 15 year old boy, who lived with his best friend, Alexander, who was 21. Mark moved in with Alex when he found out that he had been adopted. Alex was never usually home, either at work or with his girlfriend. Mark didn't care, he liked being alone, it felt right.

Leo was sitting at the kitchen table, Piper was opposite him. She was at least 35 years older than she was when Leo defeated Gideon. Leo, however hadn't aged a day. Sitting along the side was Phoebe, also older, and Phoebe's granddaughter, Nadia. Phoebe's daughter had died, along with Paige in a horrific battle many years before. Nadia was chewing bubble gum, reading a girlfriend magazine. Nadia was 14 years old. She lived with her grandmother, and grand-uncle & auntie. They were all waiting for Chris to show up with his daughter so they could get started.

"Is that boy ever one time!" Piper yelled in frustration. She banged her hand on the table. This was her last opportunity to summon Wyatt. She needed to talk to him, with the whole family there. Maybe they could knock some sense into him. Even if he did bring that evil demon he was married too. Just then Chris orbed in, with his wife, and daughter. Bianca relinquished hold over her daughter, Jade. Jade was 17, and lived with her father and mother in an apartment not far from the manor. She had already mastered her powers of telekinesis and Orbing. She was a natural wiccan witch. Nadia, however, hadn't quite mastered her powers of premonitions and empathy. Nadia had passive powers, but she still struggled to control them, like phoebe did.

"Hey gran" Jade said jokingly, she loved making fun of her age.

"Hello honey" Piper said hugging her granddaughter.

"Are we ready to do this?" Chris asked, he showed no emotion in his voice, he was ready to take down his brother, or die trying.

"Yes. This will probably be our last opportunity" Phoebe replied. After this, Wyatt would either kill them all, or enough of them to stop them from casting the spell again. But they had to take the risk, Wyatt was too powerful for any of them, the power of three was broken. There were two charmed ones left of each generation; Piper & Phoebe, Chris and Wyatt, & Jade and Nadia. None of them, even combined, could bring an end to the evil of the world. The 5 stood in a circle. Leo and Bianca stood together, outside the circle, observing them all, watching, silently, waiting for the opportunity to throw the potion of immobilisation. The 5 recited the spell and stepped back, preparing for the worst to come. In a split second, surrounded by black orbs, Wyatt appeared. He had obviously been expecting this. He drew Excalibur, and threw them all back. Bianca leapt into action, drawing her knife, she struck at Wyatt. He swung around and stabbed her through the stomach with Excalibur. She fell back, gasping for air. Chris went crazy, he threw Wyatt against the wall with his telekinesis and ran to his wife.

"Leo, heal her" Chris yelled. Leo rushed over to Bianca and started to heal her. Wyatt got up and picked his father up by the throat. He threw Leo against the table and turned his attention to Jade. She got up and tried to attack Wyatt but she was too slow. He grabbed her and was about to stick his sword in her gut when Chris grabbed it and turned it on Wyatt.

"This ends now" Chris yelled, unaware that Wyatt's bride had flamed in behind him.

"Yes, it does" She said, sending a dozen fireballs into his back. He fell to his knees, in pain. The last thing he did for his daughter, and family, was banish Wyatt from the manor, and then, everything was black.


	2. Chapter 1 The Power of Three, Reforged

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter, explains more of the storyline, please review!**

**Chapter 1: The Power of Three, Reforged.**

**3 months later.**

Jade got out of the bathroom and stared at Nadia, who was in her pyjamas, waiting for Jade.

"About time!" Nadia said, as she entered the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it behind her. Jade walked downstairs, and entered the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe were cooking breakfast. They looked about 30 years younger, it was a spell they had cast, to give them youth and strength, anything to give them an edge over Wyatt. '

"Morning sweetie" Piper said to Jade, who was sitting down at the table.

"Morning Nan" She replied, with a yawn. Over the three months since Chris & Bianca's death, Jade had moved in with her family, in the manor, now Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Nadia & Jade all lived in the manor, together, increasing the strength of their power, but unfortunately, the power of three was still broken. Leo orbed into the kitchen. He had a panicked look on his face.

"We have a problem" Leo announced.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"The elders have detected something……something BIG. They don't know what it is, but its probably something you should look into" Leo explained.

"Where? Nadia and I will go check it out" Jade said "And we'll be careful" She added, when she saw the look of disapproval on Piper's face.

Mark was walking through a dark alley, not far from the P3 nightclub. He couldn't explain it, but he had an urge to go this way. He had never been that way before. He turned a corner and came face to face with a man. The man put his hand on Mark's chest. Mark felt a sharp pain.

"Finally, I found you, Mallus will reward me kindly" The man announced. Mark was finding it hard to breathe. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he found strength. He got to his feet, pulled his arm back, and a ball of flame appeared in his hand. He plunged it into the man's chest. The man burst into flame. Mark suddenly realised what he had just done. He breathed quickly, turned and ran.

Jade and Nadia orbed into the alley. They looked around, burn marks on the ground. Nadia bent over to touch the ashes and got a premonition.

_**She saw a boy, 15, killing a demon, with a fireball.**_

Nadia fell to the ground. Clutching her chest, her face felt like it was on fire.

"What…what did you see?" Jade asked, bending over to her cousin.

"A boy, he threw a fireball and killed a demon" Nadia explained, in between short breaths.

"The boy must be who Leo was talking about" Jade said, helping Nadia to her feet.

"We have to find him, did you see how long ago it was?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, wasn't long" Nadia replied.

"Let's see if pop can sense him" Jade said, orbing her and Nadia to the manor.

"Pop, we need you to sense a demon for us, a boy" Jade yelled as they appeared in the kitchen of the manor.

"I already have, I've been tracking him for a while. Here is the weird thing, I'm getting a witch reading" Leo explained.

"No he was a demon, he used a fireball" Nadia responded.

"I think I might know who he is" Leo said, seriously. Piper, who was standing next to him, nodded.

"We both do. Sit down and let me explain" Piper said. She guided the girls to the kitchen table, they sat down.

"before Wyatt got married, to that demon, she fell pregnant, after she gave birth, we realised she was the source, and so we had nothing left to do, but to abandon the baby. We gave him to the police, who have found a good home by now. We always hoped the baby might have turned out without any demonic powers, but it was obviously too much to ask for" Piper explained.

"And so we have to find him before Wyatt does, maybe we can turn him good" Leo said.

"Where is he?" Jade asked.

"P3" Leo replied. Jade grabbed Nadia and orbed them to P3.

Mark was sitting in a chair. The P3 front door had been burned off its hinges. Mark's soul had changed, his quiet, simple life, had taken a turn for the worst. Somehow, he was drawn to P3. And the flaming balls that he summoned from his hands, came naturally to him, he had gotten used to them. In the short time he had had them, it seemed like going to a place you hadn't been in a while, he somehow knew what to do. There was a bang behind he, he turned, two girls standing in front of him, one was obviously older, the other, either Mark's age or younger.

"Mark?" Nadia asked.

Mark summoned a fireball to his right hand.

"Who are you?" Mark asked, demandingly.

"We're…your…cousins" Jade replied. "I know it might seem hard to believe, but we found you didn't we, and we can explain those fireballs you have been summoning"

Mark quelled the fireball. He looked at Jade, something inside him told him to trust her, and her…cousin? Nadia. Mark went with Jade and Nadia back to the manor, where Leo and Piper explained everything to him. Although it was the most crazy, whack-out story he had ever heard, it seemed to make perfect sense to Mark. Over the next week, Mark moved all his stuff into the Manor. He moved into the bedroom that used to be Patty's and eventually learned his power, like piper's was freezing time. He decided not to use his fireballs, they were from his demonic side, his evil side.


	3. Chapter 2 Knights of the Round Table

**Chapter 2: The Knights of the Round Table **

Mark was lying on his bed. It had been 2 weeks since he moved in with the Halliwell's. He had mastered his power of freezing time, and although he could summon fireballs, he chose not too, it was a moral decision. He turned over, but came face to face with Jade, who had orbed in.

"Hey cuz, wakey wakey" Jade said with a laugh. Over the two weeks, Mark had become closest to Jade, who he related to the most. Mark threw a pillow at her head and pushed her off his bed.

"It's 6am!" he yelled at her. She laughed. She quickly pulled herself to her feet and used her telekinesis to throw the pillow back at Mark. Mark froze it in mid-air. He ducked, the pillow unfroze, and flew into the wall. Mark didn't noticed Jade had orbed behind him. She picked up the pillow and threw it back at him. Mark hadn't noticed because a large man, about the same size as Leo, had appeared in the room. He was dressed in a medieval armour plating, and carried a sword and shield, he was about to plunge the sword into Jades back. Mark stood up and waved his hands. The knight didn't freeze, the pillow did though, catching Jade's attention. She turned around, saw the sword, and sent the demon, or whatever it was, flying backwards. Mark didn't want to but, it was the only way. He summoned a fireball and threw it at the demon. It barely even grazed him. But the demon disappeared. Jade turned around at Mark, she looked angry.

"You said you wouldn't" She said, before orbing to her grandmothers room.

An hour later, Mark was sitting, alone in the kitchen. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared. Mark didn't know why they were so upset, he saved Jade's life. Even if it meant using his demonic powers, he hadn't turned evil or anything. Leo orbed into the kitchen behind him.

"Hello…mark" Leo said. Mark turned to face his grandfather.

"Yeah?" Mark said, annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened" Leo said.

"Well that depends on if you mean the person who attacked, or the fact I drew him away with a fireball" Mark retorted.

"Erm, both" Leo replied.

"Well, the attacked looked like a 6th century Knight" Mark explained. He was a bit of a history buff.

"And?"

"And he didn't freeze, he was only affected by jade's power, not even by my fireballs"

"And your fireballs?"

"I had to use them, otherwise we would all be dead" Mark finished.

"Jade feels betrayed because you promised you wouldn't use your demonic powers. You could have done a lot more for the power of three if you just let Jade handle it" Leo said. Mark slammed his hand on the table.

"Well im sorry for trying to save someone's life, I wont do it again" Mark yelled.

"It's not that we don't appreciate it, just you could've found another way"

"and by then she'd be dead!"

"You could have tried something else, that's all im saying" Leo replied. He banged his fist on the table, signalling an end to the discussion.

"Whatever" Mark said. He stood up and started to leave the room. He was stopped by the appearance of another knight. This knight was different. He had a bow and arrow, primed in his arms. He aimed, and fired. Mark froze the arrow, a few centimetres from his face, he ducked behind the bench. The knight loaded another arrow onto the bow. Leo was now ducked, across the other side of the room, behind a chair. Leo was mouthing words to Mark, he focused on his grandfather's mouth, it looked like "run to the attic" but Mark couldn't be to sure. There was no way of stopping this Knight-demon. Mark prepared to run, Leo could orb up there but Mark couldn't. He was about to get up when a swirl of blue orbs came through the roof and landed near Mark. They materialised, and became a person, Jade.

"Mark, I know you're here, I just wanted to say im sor…" Jade started but Mark had leapt forward and pushed her out of the way of an incoming arrow. She had her back turned to the Knight and didn't notice until it was too late. There was an arrow imbedded in Mark's chest. Jade swerved around and crawled over to Mark. She rolled him onto his back and looked at the wound. He was bleeding badly. He was bordering unconsciousness. Jade felt a presence behind her. She turned around and came face to face with the Knight who had wounded Mark. She kicked his leg, he fell to one knee. She waved her hand and the Knight flew backwards into a wall. He was about to re-load his bow when Nadia came running into the room. She kicked the Knight in the face and he fell to the ground. He dared not go against all three of them, and so disappeared.

"Has Mark been……oh no im too late!" Nadia said as she knelt down next to Jade.

"Grandpa!" Jade yelled. Leo, who was covering behind a chair, ran over to Mark.

"Mark, if you can hear me, this is going to hurt, I'm going to pull the arrow out, ok?" Leo said. Jade and Nadia held Mark down as Leo pulled the arrow out. Mark yelled in pain. Leo tried to heal him, but he couldn't.

"he is half witch, half source, I can't heal him fully" Leo explained. He kept trying to heal Mark.

"Only Wyatt can heal him. If only he wasn't evil" Leo said in between tears. The power of three was finally being reforged and it was about to be broken again. Mark was slightly stronger, thanks to Leo's healing. He sat up and clutched the wound. It had stopped bleeding, but Mark felt drained of his power.

"Maybe I can get through to him" Mark said.

"No! It's too risky" Jade replied.

"Well the worst thing that could happen is I die, and im gonna die anyway if I don't go down there" Mark explained. He slowly got to his feet. He would have to get Leo or Jade to orb him down into the underworld, but that was too risky. He couldn't endanger either of them for his own needs. Mark concentrated on that thought for a moment. When he opened his eyes he was un the underworld. Back in the manor, Jade & Nadia were trying to get their heads around what had happened. Mark had been there, then engulfed himself in flames, then disappeared.

"That's how the source gets around, its almost like shimmering, but it gives the impression of more power" Leo explained.

"Why does Mark have the powers of the source?" Jade asked.

"Because his mother is…the source" Leo replied.

"Oh, my, God!" Nadia said. It had just hit them Mark was half good half evil.

Mark struggled to walk along the dark passageway. He could feel he was close to his father. A demon shimmered in front of him.

"Stop, intruder" It yelled. Mark froze it. The demon had stopped right before sending an energy ball into Mark's chest. Mark summoned a fireball and threw it straight at the demon. He unfroze and burst into flames. Mark continued down the path. He came across big wooden doors, with a strange insignia on them. He tried to open them but failed. He leant up against the door. He was running out of energy. He fell to the floor and gasped for air. The only way in was the same way he got to the underworld. He didn't have enough power to get back to the manor, but maybe just through this door. He closed his eyes and concentrated, when he opened his eyes he was on the other side of the door. He collapsed to the floor. He heard voices. He looked around. He was on a balcony, overlooking a round table. Wyatt and his queen were seated at the north end, and five men stood around the other parts of the table. He recognised two of them as the knights who attacked, the rest of them all looked like knights as well. Mark remembered back to British history, Arthurian mythology. King Arthur and the knights of the round table, these had to be it, seeing as Wyatt did have Excalibur as Leo had explained. Mark was too far away to hear them clearly, but he got the feeling Wyatt wasn't happy with the jobs the knight's had done on attempting to kill Mark and his cousins. This was Mark's one opportunity, if he could fool Wyatt into thinking he had changed sides, he might be able to get himself healed, and then, escape, while he still could. Mark stood up, and leant forward on the balcony railing.

"Dad!" He yelled out. The word rang throughout the chamber. There was silence, as everyone looked upward. The knights all drew their weapons, but Wyatt held his hands up to stop them from attacking.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" Wyatt said, with a smirk.

"And I trust you know your mother, Adriana?" Wyatt asked.

"Well I do now" Mark replied. He was breathing heavily, if he didn't get healed soon, he would die.

"I've come to join your side" Mark announced, he hoped Wyatt was buying this. "As you can see, I'm injured, your knight did this, and provided the perfect cover for me to escape down to you. I wish to destroy my cousins, and claim….ultimate power" Mark explained. He was sounding pretty good, or at least he thought so. Couldn't be too sure, he was just making all this up off the top of his head.

"Prove yourself, kill your oldest cousin, the one with the power of telekinesis" Wyatt ordered.

"I will gladly destroy her, if you heal my wound" Mark replied, giving a one-kneed bow. Wyatt was engulfed in black orbs and appeared behind Mark. He knelt over him and healed Mark's wound.

"Thanks Dad.." Mark began, he then conjured a fireball and thrust it into his father's chest. Wyatt shook off the fireball as if it were nothing and used his telekinesis to throw Mark of the balcony. He landed in the middle of the table. The knights all surrounded Mark. Wyatt walked forward. He black-orbed down to Mark.

"I thought my son would be smarter than this" Wyatt said, he raised his hand, and clenched his fist. Mark was being slowly lifted into the air, he couldn't breathe, as if someone was choking him. He coughed loudly. Everyone was paying so much attention to Mark that they didn't notice Nadia and Jade orb into the room.

"Hey, Uncle Wyatt, eat this" Jade yelled. She flicked her hand forward, throwing Wyatt, & his knights flying into the walls of the chamber. Mark was caught in the rabble and thrown back with them. He flamed out before hitting the wall and appeared next to Jade and Nadia.

"Thanks" He said.

"Erm, I think it would be best if we go, I'm feeling a lot of anger" Nadia said.

"Yeah, I second that" Jade added. Jade orbed herself and Nadia back up to the manor while Mark flamed up there.

Mark, Jade and Nadia were sitting on various lounges in the kitchen. Mark was stretched out on the 3-seater, with Jade's feet on top of him. Nadia was on the recliner. They were all eating Pizza, celebrating a job well done. Piper, Leo and Phoebe had all gone out somewhere, the kids weren't really listening, didn't really concern them so they didn't care. Mark looked over at Nadia and Jade.

"How did you know where to find me?" He asked.

"I got a premonition of you dieing" Nadia replied.

"Ow! I wish I never asked" Mark said with a laugh. It was the first time he really felt close to his two cousins, and he liked it.


End file.
